That Special Day
by Nebty
Summary: Spoilers for both games. Takes place before Gravity Rush 1. Syd arranges some time off for himself, because it's a very special day.


"That's the last of them." Chaz sighed, making one final entry in the notebook as Syd, his partner, pushed a disreputable-looking character into the police van and slammed the door shut.

"Looks like it", Syd said. He gave the side of the van a cheery rap with his knuckles. The criminal inside replied with a rude gesture. Syd seemed not to notice. Instead he pulled off his uniform cap and fanned himself with it. "Exciting morning, huh?"

"You could say that," Chaz replied, resisting the urge to sigh again. "The boss is going to have a fit. I can't believe we got tipped off about a deal this big." He looked over at his partner. "The ringleader keeps saying it was a setup." Syd crossed his arms, smile turning into a look of puzzlement.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Says it was a guy named…" He pulled out his own notebook and leafed through it for a moment. "Got it! He said it was a guy calling himself 'Alias'." Syd raised his eyebrows at Chaz. "Know anything about that?" Chaz nodded.

"Remember that high-profile robbery a few months back? Word has it that was Alias too. We haven't heard much about him since, but I guess he was just biding his time." Syd's brow furrowed, and he checked his notebook again. Chaz didn't interrupt. Syd might not look like much, but in the time they'd been partners, he'd learned that the guy was more thoughtful than he appeared.

"So if this 'Alias' is carving out a place for himself in the city's underworld," Syd said, almost to himself. "Then today was probably a warning. A warning to other criminals to stay out of his way. After all, he's gotta make a name for himself. He's the new kid on the block, as far as these guys are concerned." Syd's smile was suddenly back, and he waved to the man in the police car, who was giving him an ugly scowl.

Flipping his notebook closed, Syd grinned at Chaz. "Well, partner, it looks like my work here is done. Have a nice ride back to the station!" He turned and started to walk off.

"Hey!" Chaz yelled after him, exasperated. "It's barely noon! Where do you think you're going?" Syd glanced back. He had that innocent look on his face. The one he used whenever he was playing dumb.

"Well we caught the bad guys. That's our work for the next two weeks taken care of. No good going on a stakeout if there's nobody to, y'know, stake out." Chaz snorted, amused in spite of himself.

"Even if that's true, we still have to bus these lowlifes back to the station," he said, pointing to the police car. "Wait, don't tell me. Driving the car isn't part of your job description anymore?" Syd gave Chaz a jaunty salute but didn't slow down.

"Sure it is! But I've also got a very understanding partner. And besides, I've got a date!"

"You've got a what?" This new piece of information nearly left Chaz speechless. For all his outgoing friendliness, Syd was an oddly private person. They'd known each other for a while now, yet Chaz had never heard Syd talk about…anyone, really. No friends. No lovers. Not even a pet. Come to think of it, he didn't even know where the guy lived. The sudden appearance of Syd's social life, therefore, took him completely by surprise.

"I owe you one, buddy!" His partner called, right before he rounded the corner, disappearing down Auldnoir's main thoroughfare.

Chaz leaned on the car, mulling over the events of the past few minutes. Then, sighing one more time, he cracked open the door and climbed in.

Syd took his time on his way to Auldnoir's Fountain Square. Near him, a young couple walked their dog, hand in hand. A child trotted along behind the dog, trying to get a closer look. In the air, traffic was light, with only a few cars snaking their way around the TV tower. At least Chaz would have a quick trip back to Vendecentre, Syd thought. As he approached the square the telltale smell of cooking meat drifted towards him. As always, the place was lined with stalls selling food or sweets or small knicknacks to the people who gathered there. The place had a relaxed air about it. Not as hectic as Vendecentre, or as vibrant as Pleajeune, Auldnoir nevertheless had a charm all its own. Syd took out his battered-looking wallet and peered at the contents. Not bad. He'd have just about enough.

"Fresh sausages! Fresh sausages here! Get 'em while they're hot!"

"Best chocolate in Hekseville! We have the sweetest sweet and the bitterest bitter!"

"Flowers and bouquets for that special person in your life!"

Syd smiled as he took in the hustle and bustle of the stalls. The young woman selling flowers caught his eye and winked. He laughed, but was already moving towards the chocolate stand.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the proprietor, an older gentleman with a magnificent moustache. Syd set his wallet down on the counter.

"Tell me about your cakes…."

The shopping trip was entertaining but brief. Syd finally stuffed the last of his purchases into the bag he'd brought, then ruefully checked his wallet. Empty. He'd have to live lean for the next little while. Well, even leaner than usual, he admitted to himself with a touch of a smile. It was already tough making ends meet on a cop's salary. Maybe he'd finally take the boss up on his offer and go out for drinks with him and Chaz some time. Chief Bulbosa would insist on paying, and the free food would go a long way. He rubbed his eyes. Besides that, the late nights were starting to catch up with him. And there was still so much to do…

"Hey, mister!" Syd blinked. There was a kid standing in front of him. He'd been staring off into space, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the child approach. The kid peered up at him. "You don't look so good. You sick or something?" Then without bothering to wait for an answer he continued, "and what're all those things for?" The kid made a swipe for the bag, but Syd pulled it just out of reach.

"Not for you, is what," he said with a grin, and the kid scowled. Relenting a bit, Syd told him, "I'm having a party. For a friend of mine." But the boy seemed to have lost interest, and quickly ran off to harass the pigeons.

From above the square, the big TV announced the time. It was getting late. Taking one last look around, Syd hefted the bag and set off towards the eastern side of Auldnoir.

The Sacred Gem Park was crowded at this time of day. It was late afternoon, and everyone from Arquebus students to government bureaucrats to factory workers was in evidence. Syd immediately gave up on getting a spot near the fish statue, instead choosing a quieter location behind the church. There was an old, gnarled tree growing at the crest of a little hill. It looked like it had been there since the dawn of time. From that hill, Syd could see straight across the park to where the island ended and fell off into the void. Then, even further, to the unfathomably giant silhouette of the world pillar.

His back to the tree, Syd began carefully unpacking his purchases. There were a couple sausages – still hot. A bottle of sparkling wine and a glass. A small bouquet of purple aster and white daisies. And, finally, a delicately-made chocolate cake.

"Think I overdid it?" He said aloud, smiling a little sheepishly. "Yeah, well I never get to treat myself anymore." He stretched, relaxing against the tree, feeling the sun on his face. "Besides, it's a special occasion." Reaching over, he poured himself a glass of wine, but didn't drink. His gaze settled on the world pillar.

"You always bet me that I wouldn't last a week outside the palace," he said. The sounds of the crowd were far away, and though he spoke softly his voice seemed to carry. "You thought I was too much the noble to handle city living." Syd raised his glass to the pillar. "Well, my Queen, look at me proving you wrong." His throat felt suddenly tight, and he lowered the glass.

"You'll like it here," he said softly. "They're good people. Sure, they can be petty and mean and cruel sometimes. Everyone can. But there's so much good here. So much worth protecting." He toyed with his glass. "They'll love you, once they get to know you. I promise they will. Just like…" He stopped, then cleared his throat.

Raising the glass again, Syd looked up up up, until the Pillar appeared to be nothing more than a faint smudge against the orange sky. "What I meant to say was…happy birthday, Alua."


End file.
